A backache is a common syndrome characterized by pain and tenderness arising from skeletal muscles, their fibrous or tendinous attachments and apophyseal joint capsules. The pain is experienced deep in the skin, is not localized, and is characteristically of a dull, aching quality.
Pain production involves the nociceptor system. The system is triggered by an abnormal state in the tissue it envenerates. Pain is almost always found with mechanical disfunction of neuromuscular tissues. The progressive pain syndrome has a deleterious effect on the apophyseal joint capsule, the related striated musculature and the arthrokinetic reflex system. This results in inhibition of the spinal extensor muscles, or if very painful, a co-contraction of flexor and extensor trunk muscles resulting in paravertebral muscle spasm.
One of the oldest forms of pain relief is hyperstimulation analgesic as in stimulation of myofascial trigger points by dry needling acupuncture, intense cold, intensive heat or chemical irritation as in mustand plasters. This relief of pain by distant trigger points has been called the gate control theory. Brainstem areas are known to exhibit a powerful inhibiting control over transmission in the pain signalling system. These areas may be considered a central biasing system receiving inputs from widespread parts of the body and projecting to widespread parts of the spinal cord and brain. The stimulation of particular nerves or tissues could bring about an increased input to the central biasing mechanism which would close the gate to inputs from selected body areas.
Further, the analgesia-producing areas of the brainstem are known to be sensitive to morphine. In the recent treatment by electroacupuncture of patients with chronic pain there has been an increase in endogenous morphine-like compounds (endorphins) in their cerebrospinal fluids.
The present invention is based on the concept that intense stimulation by a peripheral modulation pad activates a neural feedback loop through the brainstem analgesia-producing areas. The relief of pain improves the articular receptor systems which influence the function of the apophyseal joint capsules, the related striated muscles and the arthrokinetic reflexes, thus facilitating active or passive corrective exercise. While this invention is described herein as directed primarily to the relief of backache, it also applies to the relief of the pain in other areas of the body.
A binder or belt having massaging cleats and having provision for spacing the belt from the body to permit free circulation of air taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,959 of Lefevre, issued Nov. 9, 1926. The recommended construction of the device disclosed in said patent uses flat studs of nonuniform height and spacing. As will be made clear hereinafter, the device of said patent cannot perform in the same manner as the present invention.